Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cell Analysis Facility makes available advanced techniques for imaging genes and gene products expressed in normal tissues and cancer cells. The services provided include microscopic imaging and morphometric analysis of biological specimens using conventional (bright field, dark field, phase contrast, differential interference contrast), fluorescence, and confocal microscopy. Additional services include the recording of cell movements by time lapse cinematography, microinjection of cultured cells, and cell sorting. The Facility offers state-of-the-art equipment to obtain high quality images through use of microscopes, lenses, cameras, computers and software. As each application requires special imaging parameters and computer commands, the Facility provides the technical know-how to operate and optimize the instruments for specific applications. The Cell Analysis Facility is used by over 70 percent of the Cancer Center laboratories.